Paul Wesley
Paul Thomas Wesley (Polaco: Paweł Tomasz Wasilewski, nacido el 23 de julio de 1982) es un actor polaco-estadounidense que interpreta a Stefan Salvatore, Tom Avery, Silas y Ambrose en The Vampire Diaries. Él apareció en varias demostraciones de la TV tales como la luz de guía, lago del lobo, Smallville, y Everwood. Jugó el papel principal de Aaron Corbett en la mini-serie "Fallen". Biografía Paul Thomas Wasilewski nació el 23 de julio de 1982 en New Brunswick, New Jersey a los inmigrantes polacos Thomas y Agnieszka Wasilewski. Pablo es el segundo hijo de cuatro hijos. Pablo tiene tres hermanas. Tiene una hermana mayor, Monika, que es abogada, y dos hermanas menores, Julia y Leah. Creciendo en Marlboro, Nueva Jersey (clasificado entre los lugares más seguros y mejores para vivir en los EE.UU.), la pasión de Paul era jugar al hockey hasta que tenía unos 14 años y fue empujado a actuar. Paul se interesó en actuar cuando se matriculó en un programa de artes de verano en tercer grado. Su debut en la televisión fue en Otro Mundo de NBC (1999). Paul asistió a la Christian Brothers Academy en Lincroft, Nueva Jersey y Marlboro High School durante un período durante sus años de escuela secundaria. Se trasladó de Marlboro High School a Lakewood Prep School en Howell, Nueva Jersey porque la escuela fue capaz de adaptarse a su horario de actuación. Se graduó de allí en 2000 y luego comenzó la universidad en la Universidad de Rutgers, pero se fue después de un semestre con el apoyo de sus padres cuando más papeles se le ofrecieron y se dio cuenta de que podía hacer una carrera fuera de la actuación. Vida Personal Paul conoció y comenzó a salir con la actriz Torrey DeVitto en 2007, cuando se conocieron en el set y actuaron juntos en Killer Movie. Se casaron en una ceremonia privada en la ciudad de Nueva York, en abril de 2011. Le gusta jugar al hockey sobre hielo y al snowboard. Wesley también ha expresado su interés en dirigir y escribir. El apodo de Paul es P-Dub y se utiliza comúnmente para Paul entre sus fans. Sus fans o fans son conocidos como P-Dubbers. En julio de 2013, la revista People informó que Wesley y DeVitto estaban recibiendo el divorcio.People Magazine Su divorcio se finalizó en diciembre de 2013. Actualmente está saliendo con su compañera de The Vampire Diaries y The Originals Phoebe Tonkin,US Magazine quien interpreta a Hayley Marshall. Filmografía Créditos Director The Vampire Diaries ;Temporada 5 * Resident Evil ;Temporada 6 * Woke Up With a Monster ;Temporada 7 * Things We Lost in the Fire * Requiem for a Dream ;Temporada 8 * Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell Productor The Vampire Diaries ;Temporada 8 * Hello, Brother * Today Will Be Different * You Decided That I Was Worth Saving * An Eternity of Misery * Coming Home Was a Mistake * Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell Premios Trivia *Paul es mejor amigo de Ian Somerhalder, quien interpreta a Damon Salvatore. *Paul, junto con Ian Somerhalder, aparece en todos los episodios y, por lo tanto, más episodios de The Vampire Diaries que cualquier otro miembro del reparto. *Tanto Paul como Mia Kirshner protagonizaron Wolf Lake. *Además de inglés, Paul también habla fluidamente polaco. *Paul es el primer actor que aparece en Smallville antes de The Vampire Diaries. **Él interpretó a Lex Luthor, el rebelde medio hermano Lucas Luthor en Prodigal. Ian Somerhalder, Sara Canning y Cassidy Freeman aparecerían más adelante en la serie también. *Paul se casó con su novia a largo plazo de 4 años, Torrey DeVitto en abril de 2011. **Sin embargo, solicitaron el divorcio en julio de 2013. *Actualmente está saliendo con Phoebe Tonkin, que interpreta a Hayley en The Originals. *Paul es amigo íntimo de todos sus coprotagonistas de TVD, entre ellos Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies, Nina Dobrev, Matt Davis, Claire Holt, Candice Accola, Steven R. McQueen, Kat Graham y Chris Wood. *Paul fue el que recomendó a Joseph Morgan por interpretar a Klaus a los productores. *El apodo de Paul es P-Dub. Sus fans son conocidos como PDubbers. *Pablo tiene colmillos naturales. *Paul es diestro. *El personaje favorito de Paul en The Vampire Diaries es Katherine Pierce. *Paul tiene ojos verde azulado. *Paul es 5'11". *Paul tiene un tatuaje de una rosa en su hombro derecho en el cual él consiguió cuando él era 16 años. *Paul habría sido un periodista de investigación si no actuó. *La ciudad favorita de Paul es Nueva York. *A Paul le encanta viajar. *Paul admite ser un rebelde y un agitador, especialmente cuando era más joven. *Paul audicionó originalmente para el papel de Damon Salvatore, pero en cambio se le dio el papel de Stefan. **La escena favorita de Paul de todos los tiempos es cuando Elena vio la cara de vampiro de Stefan por primera vez en The Turning Point. *El episodio favorito de Paul de The Vampire Diaries es The End of the Affair. *Paul se preocupa por su herencia. Galería PaulWesley1.jpg paul_wesley_SSTVD.jpg Teen8.jpg Paul_Wesley.jpg MV5BMTM3NDU0MzYzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTY4NDA5OQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BNjEzMDYyNjc5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTYwMTQyNg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjA3NjgyMjI3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODk2MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjIwMTg4MTYxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzExMjA5OQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjIwNTg4ODIzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTkzMTA5OQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjIyOTM2MzAzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTIwMTQyNg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_ (1).jpg MV5BMTc2NTQ0ODgyNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDIxMTgxNw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTcxMDc4ODczM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDkzMDIyMw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTg1ODIyOTU0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTQ1MDY5MDE@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTkxNTQ5NTk4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzc3ODg1Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTI5NDA2NTE3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjkxMzc0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk0ODU2MjAzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTgzMDIyMw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTM4MjA0MjYyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDUxMDI4Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTQ1MTg5NjQ1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODA4ODYxNA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTQ2NTI0MTEwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTY0Nzg2Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTU2MDkzMDQzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzkxMzc0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTU3OTc4OTMwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI5MTY4NA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTUyNjg4Njc2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTU1Njk0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTUzNTY2MjE5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzA0MDIyMw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTY4MzQzMTQyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDA4MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMzUxNTM4OTQ1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzk3ODYxNA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BNDE1MzE5MjUxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTMzMzQ5OA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BODM3MTAzNTAwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTIzMzQ5OA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BOTE3Mzk0MjUyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjYxODAwNA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg Paul-grass.jpg PaulWesley2.jpg PaulWesley3.jpg PaulWesley4.jpg Season2CastPaul.jpg Teen5.jpg jefs.jpg jefsd.jpg fuvctu.jpg jhhgf.jpg 41316_495019269967_106357469967_7011372_3919165_n.jpg.jpg normal_scream2010paul4.jpg.jpg normal_paul007.jpg.jpg ImagesCAJ9G670.jpg 333455rw32.jpg 99999vzzzzzz.jpg 998cde32.jpg Eeeeeeeep.jpg images (18).jpg Season-Two-Image Stefan-Salvatore.png Dbswl.jpg Vampire-diares-promo.jpg Paul-wesley-da-man-magazine-02.jpg Paul-wesley-arms-and-boots.jpg Paul-Wesley-300x300.jpg Paul4.jpg Actor-Paul-Wesley.jpg VD-9922 season 2-22.jpg Vampire diaries-9933332w2.jpg Paul, nina, ian.jpg Paul, nina and ian-2092.jpg Nina,ian,paul-383.jpg Nina, paul, ian.jpg Ian-nina-paul-33.jpg Ian,nina,paul-299222.jpg Ian-nina-paul-1a.jpg Paul-nina-ian-.jpg Stefan-6-vampire-diaires.jpg Stefan-2-vampire-diaires.jpg Paul-wesley-vampire-diaires.jpg Paul-wesley-stefan-salvator.jpg Paul-wesley-brown.jpg Enlaces Extremos * * * Referencias Navegación Categoría:Reparto de TVD Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 2 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 4 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 5 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 6 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 7 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 8 Categoría:Reparto de The Originals Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 3 (TO) Categoría:Productores Categoría:Directores Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas